Sun in the Abyss
by Heart Space
Summary: Bella's real name was Isabella Abyss. She did not tell Edward Cullen that she had met him already when he was 7 years old. What happened during that time? What secret was Bella trying to hide? Rated T just in case. If you have any ideas to improve this summary, please tell me!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note: I know that I still haven't finished Mikan's Power, but I can't help it. Please enjoy this story. It was my third (incomplete) fanfiction now. :'(**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own. They all belonged to Stephenie Meyer. But maybe I will add my own make-up characters**

* * *

**Full Summary: Bella's real name was Isabella Abyss. She did not tell Edward Cullen that she had met him already when he was 7 years old. What happened during that time? What secret was Bella trying to hide from everyone and from herself? Would Edward lead her the way into the world of light from her abyss?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

It was 1908 when I first met him. I still remember it like it just happened yesterday. Edward Anthony Masen was 7 years old at that time and I was in a disguise of a 10-year-old girl. I came down to the Human World to take a break from the cold-blooded family. Not that I wasn't cold-blooded at that time. The reason why I became so human was all because of him. He was such an innocent little boy.

I met him under a tree, where I was reading a book. I immediately could feel his presence. I already predicted that he would come, although I never really wanted him to. I continued to read my book as he just stood there, staring at me. I was kind of relieved that he didn't bother me. But then, I got really annoyed about the fact that he's still staring at me; it made me feel uncomfortable.

"What you staring," I asked; continue to focus on the book.

"Um, sorry," he breathed. "I was, uh, walking by. I didn't mean to disturb you."

I flipped the page as I asked, "Why you here?"

"I was … coming out to play," he answered.

Play? "Why here," I questioned. "Play with other kids?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it," he replied.

"Hm."

I was too into the book that I forgot he was still there. This was how I spend my time mostly. Other than reading books, I like to sleep. It was not like I was lazy. I was sleeping to store energy. I didn't like to do useless things. That would be wasting my energy. Books are the only hobby I love so much. Reading doesn't waste me any energy and it also gave me lots of knowledge that would consider me as "smarter than a genius".

"Sorry for interrupting, but what are you reading?" he asked.

"None of your business," I said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

I finally raised my eyes up from the book to look at him. He was frowning as he stared at the ground, depressed for some reasons. But when he met my eyes, he immediately blushed and looked away. I made a face. What was that? Why was he blushing? Humans were difficult to understand sometimes.

I sighed as I realized that it was too bright. I closed the book and stood up. I noticed that the boy was startled, but didn't care. I walked away from the tree and away from him, trying to hide my face from the Sun using the book. I wanted to go back to my room as quick as possible.

"Ah— E-excuse me!" he shouted.

I ignored him and continued to walk.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you," he shouted again.

I still didn't answer him.

"Pl—"

He stopped, changing his mind. I looked over my shoulder, still walking. We locked our eyes with each other. Then we looked away. I knew he was blushing again. I, on the other hand, was still confused. Why did his face go red? Did I do something? Or was he just sick?

When I was sure he couldn't see me, I spread my blue wings and began to fly high in the sky. Flying was faster than walking. I stopped as I hovered over the maze made of bushes. In the center of the maze was a mansion. I sighed with relief. I flew down quickly and landed on the balcony of the second floor. I pushed open the door made out of transparent glass. I stepped into my bedroom, closed the door behind me and locked it. I pulled the curtain over the door so the sunlight wouldn't be able to shine over the room.

I opened my book and flipped to the page where I left off.

* * *

**Author's Note: In my point of view, Edward was the one that's hard to write. He was such a gentleman, though sometimes he can be rude. I tried to make his action and dialogue as similar as the one in Twilight. What I meant was that I tried to write him like it was really him. If you readers have any questions, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Abyss

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I was a slow author, meaning that I get ideas slowly. That's why readers who read my stories, you have to be _really_ patient for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but this story plot belongs to me. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Abyss

Last night, it rained a lot. I only noticed that when I woke up and looked out on the balcony. The ground was really soaked with water. I was thankful to it, since it looked cloudy today, with no Sun exposed. Not a single light. I was grateful to the sky.

I quickly dressed up, grabbed my book, and left the mansion. This maze only had one exit and that was the entrance. Even so, no other humans could reach my mansion without being lost. No one had ever reached my mansion besides my family. I already memorized the way, since I was the one who created this maze. This barrier was strong, even though it looked weak. The bushes were as hard as rock and as tall as a tower, and couldn't be removed without my help. So no human thieves could get in.

I went to sit by the tree I discovered on the first day I came to the Human World. I opened my book and began to read. I already planned the day. First in the morning, I would be reading books. Then in the afternoon, I would be taking a nap. Then, when I wake up, I would read my book again until I fell asleep again. Very easy and simple. I always spend the day like this. But….

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Why are you here again?"

"Um, sorry if you didn't like me here," he apologized immediately. "I will go right away."

Even though he said that, he wouldn't move. He stared at me, hoping I wouldn't mind him staying here with me. I wouldn't mind _if_ he wouldn't bother me. I hated to get distracted from the book.

"Whatever you want," I told him. "Don't bother me."

"Yes," he answered. "Thank you very much."

He hesitated before he walked towards me.

"Would you mind me sitting here," he asked, politely.

"Whatever you want, don't bother me," I repeated.

He said "thanks", smiled at me, and sat down next to me. I continued to read and thought he was a quiet boy. It was really lucky for me to have met a quiet one instead of a noisy one. If he was noisy, I would leave immediately with my book and read it on my balcony.

"My name is Edward Masen," he introduced after a few minutes. "Edward Anthony Masen."

"Hmm," I replied, not even trying to sound like I care, because I obviously did not.

"What is your name," he asked.

"Isabella," I answered. After hesitating, I whispered, "Abyss."

"Isabella … Abyss?"

I ignored his surprised face. No one had ever heard this last name before. Of course, since this was an unusual last name. I was named Isabella Abyss by Archibald because I was born in the dark. There was nothing there. Even though my family was full of cold-blooded creatures that could be more cruel than demons, I was the first one to be born in the dark.

What I meant by "dark" was that I was born in Hell. A synonym for abyss was hell. Hell was full of darkness. No one could see in it. Only demons could. I was considered as the "Cold-Blooded Demon" in that place, in that so-called "Heaven". Well, that place wasn't really heaven. It was _part_ of Heaven, even though I didn't understand why. Even though it was bright and light over there, there was no Sun, no smiles, and nothing at all except cold, expressionless faces.

I was one of them…. No. I wasn't. I didn't belong anywhere. In my "home", in the Human World. Nowhere. No one ever cared for me, nor did I. The only reason I left there wasn't because of loneliness (since I could assure you I liked being alone), but because it was too boring there. I figured if I could get to another world, there would be interesting news and situations going on. Unfortunately, I understood too much about this world. Books gave me information and knowledge more than enough. There was nothing unique in this world.

Even so, however, I didn't regret reading those books. Books were just too useful. That was one of the reasons I love to read them. Since I was born, reading was bound to be my most favorite hobby. Sleeping was ranked in second.

"About yesterday," the Masen-boy started. "I was really sorry for disturbing you. I'm still sorry, Miss Isabella Abyss."

"Didn't mind," I said, still reading. _To be honest, your presence didn't bother me at all, if you were quiet and didn't distract me from reading, that is._

"Thanks," he beamed with relief.

I didn't answer. I continued to read my book. The Masen-boy continued to make conversations with me. I tried to make them as short as possible. Humans didn't like boring people. They wouldn't talk long with those people, since there was no interesting topic for them to talk to about. So I thought soon, the Masen-boy would give up and go home.

However, for some reasons I didn't understand and I didn't want to understand, this Masen-boy found me interesting. I was really surprised at that fact. At the same time, I was disappointed. I was hoping that he wouldn't talk at all. But…. He just went on and on…. It was getting annoying. It was time for me to go.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

I tightened my hold on the book. "Why you care?"

"I'm curious," he answered.

"Why," I continued to question.

He shrugged. "No reason," he replied.

I secretly narrowed my eyes a little, trying not to look as if I was annoyed. I tried to concentrate on the book, but with him by my side, I couldn't read a sentence without getting distracted. I wish there would be some kind silence going on, even if it was awkward.

But this Masen-boy just wouldn't stop. No matter how much I had tried to end those conversations, he always continued the conversation or started a new topic. I just couldn't stop him. I didn't even understand why he thought I was interesting. I was trying to be as boring as I could. This human was really a threat to my quiet life.

"Am I annoying you," he finally guessed.

_Yes_, I wanted to answer. But in order not to give him any more ideas for a new conversation, I finally decided not to answer him. He had too much curiosity that produces too much questions, which gave him lots of ideas for new topics, which would disturb my silent life. I didn't come down to Earth to get a companion. I just wanted to experience a different environment, to get things interesting in my life.

I never had thought I would meet such human. Actually, I never even have the intention of meeting any humans. Even I have, I wouldn't talk to them or even get into any relationships. To me, humans were just useless creatures. But this boy was someone different. Something about him made me really felt like I have to protect him. But what was it? Something big was going to happen to him someday.

Right now, I was not sure. All I know was that it was none of my business. I shouldn't be looking after him; I was not his babysitter. I never wanted to be one. I didn't even care for anyone. I didn't … even _love_ anyone. How could I be a babysitter? Besides, even if I did love or care for anyone, I still wouldn't want to be a babysitter. Wait. Why was I talking about this?

Ugh. All because of this little boy, making me think all of those useless things. I really should be going. Even though it was such a dark day.

I sighed, feeling that it was a waste. But I still decided on going to that mansion.

"No," I lied.

He waited, as if I didn't finish my sentence. "Well?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking," the Masen-boy asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

The Masen-boy frowned in the corner of my eye.

"What?" I demanded.

"You are very hard to read," he answered, straight-forwardly.

I waited; he was not finished.

"I don't understand you," he continued. "Normally, I would know what people are thinking. But you…. I don't understand."

He glared at the ground, angry for some reasons.

"You're kind of mature for such a young age," I observed as I turned to look at him.

His eyes shot up to meet mine. He suddenly blushed, but didn't look away. No. He _couldn't_ look away. He couldn't escape from my eyes. I wondered why. This was the first time I've been talking to a human. I didn't understand much about humans, even though I did read about them in books. Human books started to attract my interest. I was reading one right now.

_Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Brontë. It was kind of interesting. I was thinking of meeting this Emily Brontë. Unfortunately, I read on a newspaper that she died from tuberculosis on December 19, 1848. Should've come down earlier, not that I really care. I just wanted to know how she thought of this story. She must be a great author.

I patted the little boy on the head. His reddish brown hair was soft. Right now, my hair was brown. But my actual hair color was blue. Just like my little Lina, even though hers was lighter….

Remembering her, I tried to resist myself from grabbing his hair. So I took my hand away from him and tried to focus on the reading. The Masen-boy slowly lifted his arm up and rested his hand on his head. My eyes widened at the sight of him blushing in the corner of my eye. I pursed my lips as I grimaced. Something's not right. This feeling…. I know this somewhere. But my instinct told me that it was a bad memory. So I half tried not to remember, half tried to search through my mind.

I couldn't stay. I needed to leave. Right now!

I stood up as I closed the book and turned away from the Masen-boy. I quickly walked away, trying to get out of his sight so I could get home more faster. The Masen-boy stood up to, trying to run after me. I stopped and turned around. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late. He bumped into me. I steadied him with my hands on his shoulders.

He looked up and blushed again.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I answered.

"Oh…."

I knelt down and looked at him. I patted his cheek and stood up. I turned and walked away.

"Will I be able to see you again," he shouted after me, standing there.

"I'll see," I replied, not turning to look at him.

I walked and walked until I was sure he couldn't see me. I spread my wings wide and flew home. When I was on the balcony, I unlocked the lock with just a snap of my finger and pulled open the door. I stepped into the bedroom and closed the glass door. I placed the book on the desk and lay down on the bed.

Was I going to see him? I couldn't, could I? No. The answer was no. If I went to see him every day, then he would be the one in trouble. Everyone around me could get into "accidents". That was my curse: everyone who would approach me would also die and disappear into the abyss. How abominable! How detestable!

Lina…. I wish you were here. By my side. Cheer me up, like you always did. Lina…. LINA!

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! If you wanted to know who Lina is, continue reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Desire

**Author's Note: Thank you, my readers, for your patience. Hope you didn't think this story is boring! (I didn't read this chapter over, so if you find spelling or grammar mistakes, please contact me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, even though I love it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Desire**

What did I want? What did I wish? Why did it have to be me who had to suffer? Not that I didn't deserve that; I killed millions of people that were in my way and people that were innocent. This was my consequence, my punishment. But I wanted to know one thing: what did I wish for? What was my goal? Where was my place?

I dreamed a weird dream last night. Or rather a nightmare. It was a nightmare that had brought me those painful headaches. It started the night Lina died. It continued for, in human's time, years. I got rid of those scenes that appeared in my head numerous times and rested without any problems until now.

I was born in the dark, alone. That was the reason why I didn't like to talk to people. 'Cause I didn't know how.

Communicating meant nothing to me. Socializing was useless to me. I didn't need friends. I didn't need anybody. I had said that many times to myself and to the people who forced me to talk to them. Then why would you appear in front of me and kept on hurting my heart? Why did you make me wish for something so impossible to happen?

Today, I didn't go to the tree. I know that Masen-boy would appear again, but that was not the reason why I didn't go. I had another plan set for today. It was a special day. I needed to visit someone, even though it was supposed to be against my will.

Will? Since when did I have a will? I was losing my mind.

I dressed up in a blue gown, decorated with sapphires, and white-carefully-designed laces around the hem. This was Lina's favorite gown. Soon, it had become mine too.

I know I shouldn't wear this to a grave, since it was too … beautiful and that only made me feel more guilty, since her death was my fault. But this was her favorite dress and I had promised her I would value this gown more than anything else, I wanted her to see that this gown looked beautiful like before.

If only she was here with me, I would value her much more than this gown. But I guess her departure from the world was more better, since she might have other people to protect her better than me. I really hoped she would find her most beloved person, so she would be happy. I also hoped that that person would protect her from anything, even if it meant his death.

I didn't protect her like I promised I would. This sin would never disappear from my soul. This sin would never be purified.

I quickly pushed the double doors open to the balcony and jumped. My wings were spread and they began to flap. I flew as fast as I could to see her. Even though it was just a stone that had her name carved on it, still. She was under the soil and that stone marked the spot.

This was the second reason I came to the Human World. Archibald, my … father, married a human girl when he was hunting for vampires. Even though he had zillions of wives, he still couldn't control himself. Or rather, he didn't even try to. To him, the feeling just disappear after the wedding was done. Lina was the human girl's daughter. Her mother had already died, after she gave birth to Lina.

Lina had never seen her mother, yet she missed her. At first, I thought she was weird, yet interesting. After a while, I started to get used to her annoying attitude. She was so innocent, so naïve that I hated her. I hated how she could always see the bright side. I hated how she was able to think so innocently, with no protection or suspicion. She was too easy to be deceived.

From who-knows-when, I decided to protect her no matter what. But, at the end, I lost. I lost to a bunch of humans, who tortured Lina with such sadistic expressions. I hated myself. I hated myself for being so useless. I lost to a bunch of humans. I lost to a BUNCH OF HUMANS. I hated myself. I hated myself so much that I wanted to destroy myself.

I landed into a yard of graves. I quickly found her. I knelt down in front of her gravestone.

"Lina, it's been a long time," I started, smiling as soft as I could, but I failed to even smile. "Look, it's our favorite gown. It's still the same as before." I stop, wondering what I should say next. "I'm sorry, Lina. I know I've apologized too much, but I'm truly sorry! I wasn't able to protect you. I'm so sorry. I hope someone would be stronger than me and will protect you from anything, anyone. I wish to see your smiling face again, but I … don't have the right to. Hope we could meet each other next time, in your next life…."

Oh no. I was starting to cry again. Ugh. I couldn't show my weakness to her now, even though I've done so when she was alive. No. I couldn't. They might be watching me. They might think I was pathetically stupid … and weak. Well, I was so not letting that to happen.

I stood up and left without any sign of good-bye. I wasn't going to say that even though I should.

I walked back to the tree with my own feet. I was in no hurry of leaving her. In fact, I purposely slowed down as I tried to restrain myself from looking back at her. The urge to go back was painful. My heart was filled with regret, hate and sadness. I couldn't feel otherwise.

As I walked to the tree, I could see the Masen boy sitting there, uneasy. I wondered why, but that curiosity didn't last long. I was in no mood of thinking something so simple. He was waiting for me of course; when he saw me, his face brightened. He stood up and waved at me. I silently sighed.

When I got to the tree, he and I sat down. His first question was too common that I couldn't help but grimace.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"None of your business," I answered.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, his face turned to an innocent frown.

"Waiting?" I asked.

"Huh? Ah. Uh, yes," he stuttered. Then he quickly blushed as he quickly looked away from me. "I was."

"Why?"

"I thought you would be here," he replied in his tiny, soft voice.

Suddenly, I had a weird feeling. I never felt this before, but it was bad. I knew it was bad. Was this a bad omen? Or it meant something else…? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"You meet any weird people," I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"No, except you," he answered honestly, but quickly started to explain. "No, I meant you were weird, but not in a bad way. I meant that…. I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize."

I got used to that anyway.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at the grass, feeling bad. I sighed. I stood up and looked up at the tree. The Masen boy followed my gaze as I climbed up the tree. He was surprised when I looked down at him after I've settled down on a branch. He stood up and stared at me with a sparkling "wow" face.

I reached my hand out for him, even though I know he couldn't reach me. I tilted my head to the side, waiting for him. His confused expression slowly transformed to a horrified frown.

"Excuse me, but are you trying to tell me to climb up the tree," he asked.

I nodded. Obviously.

"But I've never climbed a tree before."

"You fall, I catch," I assured him.

"But still!"

"Men don't fear."

The Masen-boy still wore his doubtful look, but then sighed. He went to the tree, and, one by one, he carefully chose the spot on the tree of which he was going to step on. When he was near to my place, I reached out a hand. Without any hesitation, he took it and I pulled him onto my lap. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist and let him watch this environment from the tree.

He stared with pleasant surprise. His mouth was almost shaped like a perfect round O. I looked away from him and wondered if this was okay. I mean, I was kind of tired right now. I had only calculated the amount of energy I should spend today. But this was outside of my calculation. I had to sleep early today. I couldn't get into my book. I sighed at the thought. This was the first day I've not read a book.

"Thank you, Isabella," the Masen-boy said. "Thank you so much! For letting me see this sight."

"Mm" was my only reply.

I noticed him hugging himself. When he touched my hands, my body stiffened. Too warm. I might melt. Human temperature was like lava to me, since I've never touched human skin. I fought the urge to squeeze this human child, who was on my lap now, to death.

Then I thought he might be cold. Maybe that was it. If that was the case, then he should go home, and I could also go to that mansion and sleep.

"Cold?" Say you're cold.

"No. I feel … relaxed," he explained. "Thanks."

Ugh. Even worse.

I didn't answer him. I waited. I tried to be patient with him. Children were more energetic than adults. I should've just flown to the mansion and not walk. Tch. Big mistake. Mistake?

"Isabella, do you have a person you really loved?" the Masen boy suddenly asked.

Yes. "No."

To my surprise, he laughed. "You lie."

"No."

"But you looked like you were lying," he explained as he turned his head to look at me.

"Did I?"

"Yes. You are … grimacing."

I quickly rearranged my expression to my usual cold face. He laughed again. I couldn't help but glare at him. He shrugged.

I let him stay there for a while. Then I pushed him away from me and jumped as he screamed. I stand on the ground and caught him in my arms. He pressed his hand to his heart, as if that could calm down his heart. I waited until he caught his breath.

He tried to tell me to never do that again between each breath. I nodded and set him on his feet. I stared at him until he calmed down and noticed my eyes. Lina might react like this too….

He was confused at the way I stared at him and I quickly shook my head.

Without a word, I left him to go back to the mansion.

"Wait!" he said.

I turned around and saw him running to me. I waited for him to speak.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I looked at him with a "are you serious" face.

"Mansion," I answered.

"You have a mansion?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Are you rich," he questioned.

I considered this for a moment. Then I shrugged.

"I was the one who built it," I answered honestly.

"You know how to build a mansion," he said in amazement. "But that needs a lot of supplies."

I shrugged again. Chanting spells was what I needed to make the mansion and everything I needed. That was all I needed to do. Easy and simple. I didn't really think about the materials that a human might need. I didn't even need to.

I waited until the Masen-boy finished thinking about what he wanted to say to me, which I regretted immediately after he said, "Can I go to your mansion?" No. That was a definite no. Of course, I couldn't let him come with me. That was just not me. I never have people visit me, especially after I've told them where I live.

So when the Masen-boy heard that, he was depressed. I didn't care. It was none of my business. Well, it _was_ my business, but I didn't really care how he felt.

I left him. Easy as that. I left him. I walked as fast as I could to get out of his sight. Then he said something that stopped me.

"I want to know you more!"

I stopped, but didn't turn around. He went on.

"Why are you always alone," he asked. "Don't you feel lonely when you don't have anyone to play with you?"

Why? Why, you ask me. I wanted to ask you. Why did you say the same thing as her? Why did you remind me of her? Why? Why?! Why couldn't you leave me alone?

Tears rolled down my eyes. The first time my tears ever appeared after Lina died.

"I already forgot that feeling a long time ago," I repeated the answer I had told Lina when she asked me that.

Then I ran away from him. This time, more faster. Much faster. The fastest I could run, as the tears tickle and flew across my cheeks.

When I got to the mansion, I collapsed into my bed, sobbing into my pillow. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Those people must be looking at me right now. I couldn't let them show any more weaknesses of mine, starting tomorrow. I was strong. I was emotionless. No one could beat me. But why…?

Lina. Lina. Where are you? I needed you. Come back. Please. I have to have you. You were all I have. You were the one who truly saved me from the abyss. Please. Why couldn't I have you forever? Why did you have to die? Even though we were immortal, we couldn't stay together eternally.

To humans, staying together forever was impossible. But why was it impossible for us to stay together forever? We were immortal. We were the daughter of Gods. Why? Why?! Lina…. Save me from this despair and depression. I couldn't bear it any longer…. Save me. Save me!

Hurry. Hurry, Isabella. Break this desire. I needed it to be broken. I didn't want to weak. Isabella, destroy this desire. No matter what, you should never think about it again!


End file.
